Red October
Red October is a city situated at the crossroads of an ever-autumnal forest, a series of color-changed waterfalls, and a vast, open plain with colorful apple orchards.and a beautiful view of the autumnal forest and mountains far in the distance. The town has a large population of firefighters and paramedics. It is the hometown of Umbravivo, Arabella, Maximillian, Velia, and Fire Chief Maximus. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Red October Fire Department The Red October Fire Department is located in the urban side of town, closer to the forest. There are no immensely tall buildings or skyscrapers in Red October, with the tallest buildings being the radio tower and the hospital. The Fire Department building is one of these large buildings. With a whole building for state-of-the-art ambulances, fire engines, and other vehicles. The building is very modern, and has the appearance of a hotel. It houses the large Fire Department in three massive corridors of rooms, each with three levels of rooms. * October Falls The massive waterfalls in Red October are color-changing. Due to minerals and natural substances in the water make the waters mix with different shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown, much like the colors of changing leaves in the autumn. The falls can even glow at night. This attracts many tourists to the usually boring city. * Red October Apple Orchards Veiled in red, orange, purple, pink, and yellow, the Red October Apple Orchards are located in the rural side of town. Here, some of the most bountiful and most delicious apples in the entire country are harvested. Farmers' markets, festivals, and other lively activities are held in the Orchards, as well as an influx of people who come from miles around to pick the fresh apples. * The Ever-Autumnal Maple Forest Situated very near to the city, and dominate the plains next to the orchards and the surrounding mountains, the Red October forest is truly a sight to behold. The trees are always a shade of red, orange, or yellow. This gives the town a presence of autumn all year. Red October Maples can be found on every street in the city. Residence People TBD Canines * Umbravivo (Former) Umbravivo is a firefighter and Demolitions expert. After working with Marshall for a time, he leaves Red October and moves to Adventure Bay with his cousin Arabella to join the PAW Patrol. He is their Demolitions Expert Pup. * Arabella (Former) Arabella, the eternally-happy or eternally-sad pup with a mental disorder. She is a musically adept pup. After spending time with Marshall during his time in Red October, she follows him and Umbravivo back to Adventure Bay, both of them against her father's will. There, she joins the PAW Patrol as their Music Therapy Pup. * Maximillian The biggest exception in all of Red October. He is a big brother to the town, and a highly-respected role model. He went to college for engineering, and works in his apple orchard in the rural side of town, as well as repairing and upgrading the various vehicles used by the ROFD and ROPD. * Velia The sister of Umbravivo and daughter of Arathorn and Franciszka. She's always wanted to be a teacher, and even though she's young, she'd help out sometimes at the local day cares and preschools. The kids love her, and listen to and remember everything she teaches them. When she's older, she travels the country setting up temporary schools to teach. * Fire Chief Maximus The head honcho, the big kahuna, the unofficial leader of Red October. He is the Fire Chief of the Red October Fire Department, the father of Arabella and Maximillian, the uncle of Umbravivo, and brother to Umbravivo and Velia's deceased mother. He is strict, serious, but is sympathetic at times. * Arathorn (Former) One of the best firefighters the ROFD has ever seen. He was born in England and moved to America when he finished college. He settled down in Red October and fell in love with Franciszka, Maximus' sister. Even though Maximus disapproved greatly of Arathorn, he still married Franciszka, and they had a son and a daughter, Umbravivo and Velia respectively. He died in a gas explosion one night while fighting a fire. * Franciszka (Former) One of the best firefighters the ROFD has ever seen. She spent her whole life in Red October, and always looked up to her twin brother Maximus. She fell for the new firefighter, Arathorn. The two loved each other dearly, and were an unstoppable firefighting duo. She delivered Umbravivo under the shadow of a total solar eclipse. Franciszka gave birth to Velia a year before she died. She died alongside Arathorn in a gas explosion... Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Trivia * TBD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon City Category:City Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion